The present invention relates to an improved body care applicator assembly for self-treatment which can interchangeably accomodate a plurality of diverse types of body treatment appliances.
Self access to the dorsal area of the human body is awkward; the human back is difficult to reach with known implements such as back scrubbers, medicine, cream and lotion applicators, heating pads and massaging devices. Some of the known devices of this kind are equipped with long handles having various curvatures which relieve the difficulty somewhat. Nevertheless, certain areas of the back remain difficult and in some instances impossible to access. For persons with arthritis, muscular or other infirmities the difficulties are immensely magnified rendering self-treatment in many cases hopeless. The presently available specially designed devices generally provide only for a single function such as a brush or massager, etc. These designs accomplish very little in effecting convenience and comfort in the use of such devices.
The prior art discloses body encircling devices for facilitating self-access to dorsal areas of the body. Among these are the Roller Massager disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,039 to Fritz A. Ehrens, issued May 18, 1976 and a Massaging Device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,085 to Edward C. Kupchinski, issued June 4, 1984. Both of the above-mentioned devices are single function devices with permanently affixed applicators.